Nejsem hlupák
by Yumeno Katrin
Summary: CZECH. Is Kogorou Mouri really so stupid?


A/N: I don't own Detective Conan.

* * *

><p>Ha, takže vy si myslíte, že jsem hloupý? Já, velký detektiv Kogoró Móri, vás teď přesvědčím, že tak hloupý, naivní a uspaný, jak se často zdám, rozhodně nejsem. Přednesu vám tu největší dedukční práci, kterou jsem kdy zvládl! A i když se můj příběh může zdát <em>mírně<em> neuvěřitelný, je to čirá pravda.

Dřív, než začnu vyprávět o tom, co se děje teď, bych ale mohl trochu objasnit některé věci z minulosti. Měl jsem milující ženu, rozkošnou dcerku, v práci výborný kolektiv... Jenže jak už to bývá, nic nebývá dokonalé věčně. Všechno mé základy k stále lepšímu životu postupně padaly. Jako nečekaný první sníh. Kvůli postřelení nevinné osoby ve službě, mé milované Eri, jsem přišel o práci. Založil jsem detektivní agenturu, ale ta moc neprosperovala a brzy na to mě Eri opustila. Ať si říká, že to bylo nedoceněním jejího kuchařského (příšerného) umění, moc dobře vím, že ji to tehdy ranilo. A to i když znala přesný důvod, proč jsem to tehdy udělal. Ran zůstala u mě, přece jen jsem na ní měl na rozdíl od paní právničky dost času, ale z původně předpokládaných pár týdnů, možná měsíců bez její matky v našem bytě, se staly celé roky. Ze začátku mi to dávala pěkně sežrat, často zůstávala sama ve svém pokoji, nebo se držela toho synáčka rádoby detektiva, co se věčně pletl všude pod nohy místo toho, aby seděl u počítače a psal ty své detektivky. Viděla ve mně toho, kdo za to všechno může. A když nad tím přemýšlím, měla pravdu. Nevyčítám jí to. Viděla, co se tehdy večer na policejní stanici stalo a co se stalo se mnou za těch pár týdnů po odchodu Eri z mého života stalo. Pivko už nebylo občasné zpříjemnění večera, ale nástroj v utopení se ve svém žalu. V ledničce nebyly dvě plechovky, ale rovnou celý kartón. V kapse aspoň dvě krabičky cigár. Otáčel jsem se za každou sukní. Mé dedukce byly stále horší a horší, přestali chodit zákazníci. Na dlouhá léta jsem skončil jen jako blbé soukromé očko, co po ulicích hledá umňoukaná stvořeníčka bohatých ženštin. Hrozně to zábavná práce, ale furt lepší, než žít jen z (docela tučných) alimentů na dceru.

Příběh jako takový však začíná zhruba až o deset let později. Ten večer se už šestnáctiletá Ran vrátila z Tropického parku sama s tím, že si ten Kudóovic hajzlík ještě musel něco vyřídit, ale začala mít o něj strach a šla se za ním tedy podívat domů. Když se vracela, už se zhruba sedmiletým klučinou za ruku, zrovna jsem nadšeně letěl k nejnovějšímu případu, tentokrát významnějšího významu – měl jsem za úkol zjistit víc o únosu dcerky jednoho bohatého snoba. A kupodivu se mi ten večer případ povedlo dovést k řádnému ukončení. Rodinka se znovu shledala a já dostal slib o vyplacení velké odměny. Považoval jsem to za osobní úspěch. Byl jsem natolik šťastný, že jsem dokonce dovolil nasáčkovat se tomu spratkovi Conanovi, údajnému příbuznému jednoho z našich známých, k nám do bytu a nějaký čas s námi žít. Přece jen to byl on, kdo přišel na nápad se psem.

O pár dnů později se mi začalo neobvykle dařit. Setkal jsem se se svou oblíbenkyní, Jóko Okino, a pomohl s objasněním vraždy v jejím bytě. A pár dní poté vyřešil vraždu v muzeu, čímž jsem si získal pozornost médií a budoucích klientů. Už to nebyly zatoulané kočky, ale špehování, loupeže, vraždy... Vyřešil jsem všechno. Jako by se na mě přilepila štěstěna... Nebo ten spratek, abych byl přesný.

Všechno mi to začalo být divné pár týdnů po jeho objevení. Ať jsme se hnuli kamkoli, vždy nás nějaká krev, kulka nebo nůž čekal. A já vše záhadně vyřešil. Nebo ne? Abych pravdu řek, nic jsem si z toho nepamatoval. Ani hlásku. Poslední, co tomu vždy předcházelo, bylo malé píchnutí, většinou do krku a silné nutkání dát si šlofíka. A pak až samotné probuzení. Mnohdy jsem byl sám překvapený, kdo je ve skutečnosti vrahem. Začalo se mi říkat „spící Kogoró", protože podle všeho jsem při případech vypadal jako tvrdý spáč. Po několika takových aférkách jsem měl toho pocitu, že se děje něco mimo mé vědomí dost a rozhodl se zjistit, co za tím stojí. Zašel jsem si k psychologovi. Ptal se doktora, jestli se mi náhodou neprojevil nějaký zvláštní druh epilepsie s mluvením ze spánku. Ptal se u svých známých u policie. Bylo poměrně překvapením, když jsem zjistil, že v tomhle spícím režimu za poslední dobu nejsem sám. Ta bohatá kamarádka mé dcery se do tohoto „transu", jak to nazval on, dostala také. A ne jednou. A čirou náhodou byl u toho vždy i ten malej vyžírka. Mým hlavním podezřelým se tedy stal on. Na místě činu jsem pozoroval jeho chování. Snažil jsem si vzpomenout, kde už jsem něco takového viděl. Byl na sedmiletého chlapce neuvěřitelně inteligentní a všímavý, mnohdy nám u místa činu _nenápadně_ pomohl k prolomení nějaké stopy. Nemohl jsem si nepovšimnou jeho hodinek a motýlka. Ať se šlo kamkoli, vždy měl ty dvě věci u sebe.

Jednou jsme takhle byly u případu, který jsem opět záměrně už od oka jasnou vraždu vyhodnotil jako sebevraždu a chystal se i s Ran a Conanem odejít. Jenže Conan najednou musel na záchod a tudíž jsme se zdrželi o něco déle, než by bylo potřeba. Seděl jsem na pohovce a čekal, co se bude dít. A pak to přišlo. Píchnutí do krku a neuvěřitelné nutkání usnout. Jenže mé spaní tentokrát nemělo dlouhé trvání a já se probudil. Využil jsem situace. Oči stále zavřené jsem šokovaně poslouchal svůj vlastní hlas, jak vysvětluje princip vraždy, který jsem sice vyřešil, ale pečlivě si ho nechal pro sebe. Když konečně skončil, vrah byl zatčen, jako normální rodinka jsme odešli domů a vzhledem k pokročilé hodině šli spát. Tedy alespoň co se týče Ran s Conanem. Já sám dlouho ležel v posteli a vyrazil ke spratkovým věcem ve chvíli, kdy jsem si byl stoprocentně jistý, žeopravdu spí. Hodinky měl společně s motýlkem položené hned u oblečení na další den, nebylo nijak těžké si je prohlédnout a sejmout otisky prstů s už nějakou dobu předem připraveným a pečlivě schovaným nádobíčkem. V duchu jsem se musel smát nad vlastní debilitou. Tak takhle to celé bylo. Motýlek s měničem hlasu a hodinky s uspávací šipkou, která mi už způsobila tolik spánku a zanechala tolik stop v mém organismu, že i doktor radil, že bych měl s těmi prášky na spaní přestat. Zbývalo vyřešit poslední záhadu. Co je tenhle Conan Edogawa ve skutečnosti zač. Svůj tip už jsem měl, ale stále mi to znělo velmi nepravděpodobně a nereálné.

Druhý den dopoledne jsem se stavil do policejní laboratoře a u předem dobře připravených otisků prstů nechal zjistit jejich původce. Výsledek potvrdil mé očekávání, i když se to zdálo dost neuvěřitelné. Takže Šiniči Kudó se opravdu jakýmsi způsobem opět stal možná sedmiletým dítětem. Měl jsem vztek. Nehorázný vztek. Tak nejen, že se ten nafoukaný středoškolský detektiv, co mi brával práci, lepil na mou dceru a div že spolu ještě nechodili, ale také nás sprostě podvedl a Ran svým zmizením zlomil srdce. Že jí občas zavolal nebo že se sem tam vynořil z hlubin pekel a pozdravil? No jasně, nejspíš ho to muselo hrozně těšit, spratka jednoho! Rozbít hubu by bylo málo! Navíc mi to mohlo dojít dřív – krom těch brýlí to byl úplně stejný harant, jako ten od spisovatele před deseti lety. A objevil se ve stejný večer, v jaký uznávaný středoškolský detektiv východu zmizel z povrchu zemského.

Během pár dní, co jsem mu dělal peklo na zemi, jsem si však uvědomil, že je v tom možná stejně nevinně, jako někteří podezřelí v mých případech. Začal jsem si spojovat víc a víc detailů jeho pobytu u nás. Ano, možná nás využíval, ale zároveň jsem si uvědomil jeho zapálení u všech případů. A pokaždé, když byla Ran v nebezpečí přispěchal a pomohl, případně zachránil. Jednou dokonce úplně stejným způsobem, jako já tehdy na stanici vysvobodil Eri ze spárů šílence. Když se objevila jeho takzvaná matka, byl v šoku a nechtěl odjet. Netuším sice, co se tam tehdy událo, ale Jukiko odvedla v rámci přestrojení dobrou práci. Málem jsem jí také nepoznal. Jednou jsem se šel v noci napít a ani jsem nemohl vkročit do kanceláře, protože jsem z malé škvíry slyšel a viděk, jak se s Ran baví po telefonu, v tváři upřímně smutný výraz. A o nějakých pár dní později jsem se někdy kolem půlnoci vrátil od kamaráda a viděl, jak se mi hrabe v mých složkách se starými případy. Jako by se snažil najít něco, co hledá už strašně dlouho. Předpokládám, že právě kvůli tomu také tehdy chtěl bydlet u nás.

Všechny dílky skládačky se během času začaly plnit. Tajemná dívka žijící u profesora Agasy, dle občasných poznámek inteligentnější, než kdejaký dávno dospělý člověk. Poté Šiničiho občasné objevení, ale krátce na to zas zmizení. Jeho tajemný případ, o kterém s Ran nemohl mluvit a přání, aby při vyřešení případu nebyl zmíněn v novinách. A pak tu byla častá přítomnost federálů, se kterými Conan jednal a pomáhal jim stejně, jako mně a japonské policii v kdejakém případě (aspoň podle jistých zdrojů). Bylo tu až moc náznaků, že se pod rouškou tokijského světla skrývá něco velmi temného. Něco, co Kudóovi způsobilo všechny tyhle problémy. Je možné, že by snad existovala látka, kterou by bylo možné změnit se zase na dítě? Nejspíš ano. A to bych si nikdy předtím nebyl schopen něco takového představit.

Jak šel čas, byl jsem už natolik zvyklý, že náznak tajemného vítězného úsměvu v Conanově tváři mi napověděl, že se blíží můj dedukční spánek. No, spánek. Hádám, že Agasa při vytváření hodinek a uspávací látky v nich zapomněl, že účinek může po čase přestat působit. A když tu látku dostáváte i několikrát týdně během celého půlroku, může se stát, že přestane působit úplně. Tak jako se to stalo mně. Až si občas říkám, že za to své padání a hraní věčně nemožného „spícího Kogoróa", co se všude motá a blbě bez špetky smyslů kecá, bych mohl dostat Oscara či jinou prestižní cenu za herecký výkon. Dokonce i mé dedukční schopnosti se znovu dostaly do formy až tak, že často znávám vraha dřív, než brýlatý spratek. Stále si můžu na toho hloupého debilního detektiva hrát, ale už dávno jím nejsem. A i když to přiznávám nerad, za všechno můžu vděčit tomu spratkovi. Docela rád bych ho i viděl jako svého zetě. Teda pokud ho Ran po tom všem bude chtít ještě vidět.

Takže mám na vás poslední otázku - stále jsem pro vás ten hloupý, debilní detektiv bez kousku smyslu pro dedukci, kterým se často zdám?


End file.
